


Crushes are a B*tch

by Frog_that_writes



Series: Tyrus Week 2018 [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Feelings Realization, M/M, Tyrus Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_that_writes/pseuds/Frog_that_writes
Summary: day one for tyrus week: crushCyrus and Tj realize their feelings for each other.





	Crushes are a B*tch

Cyrus hated to admit he had a crush. 

Thankfully, there weren’t to many people around that he could admit it too.

Because really, while Buffy may have  listened to his woes about Jonah twice, and he had already come out to Andi, he wasn’t exactly sure how he could just bring up the topic. 

“Hey Buffy, Andi! Baby taters are really good today, huh?  So, you guys remember that  _ huge  _ gay crush I had on Andi’s boyfriend? Well, turns out it's gone and now I have a huge gay crush on Buffy’s former bully. Cool, right?” Yeah, that would go over great.

He felt bad about it, because Tj had honestly been a huge jerk to Buffy and here he was falling over him at just the sight of his smile. So, he tried to ignore it. He pushed aside thoughts of him and Tj together and focused more on his friendship with Buffy. Especially when he started to realize that a week goes by so much faster when your best friend is moving at the end. 

Tj was getting better, though. He had apologized to time-capsule Buffy, and to the real one soon after she got home. Buffy was still skeptical of him, which Cyrus completely understood, but she at least no longer got mad about Cyrus hanging with him. Cyrus could officially swoon while maintaining a peace of mind.

Well, not really. He would like to say that he was happy with a silly crush that he knew was going to go nowhere, like a good little closeted gay, but that was sadly not the truth. He wanted to be able to call Tj his boyfriend, and hold his hand, and do whatever else it is that middle schooler couples did. Couple snapchat selfies? Weird pet names? PDA? He wasn’t sure if those were specifically reserved for straight middle schoolers though. It didn’t exactly seem like something he could ever do with his boyfriend.

That didn’t really matter though, because they were never going to date in the first place. Tj was so far out of his league it wasn’t even funny. The fact that he actually hung out with him was still astounding to think about. He was older, cooler, more athletic, and, most importantly, straight.

That last one wasn’t confirmed, but it didn’t have to be. They lived in a tiny rural town in Utah, how many queer kids could there possibly be? No, it seemed Cyrus was forever doomed to trail after athletic straight boys with green eyes.

So, Cyrus thought to himself one day as he was staring at Tj’s eyes and not catching a single word of his rant about how they should not have gotten that foul in their last game, one thing was dangerously clear: Cyrus Goodman had it bad, and there wasn’t a thing he could do about it.

* * *

 

Tj rarely got crushes.

He thought people were cute, or nice, or funny, sure, but he had never looked at someone and thought anything along the lines of kissing, and hand holding ,and dates.

That was, until he met Cyrus Goodman.

He was a year younger than him, yet he seemed infinitely smarter (though Tj more than made up for it in the bravery department.) Somehow he had managed to make every single one of his problems disappear for a wonderful minute while they were at those swings, as dramatic as that sounded. He wanted to hang out with him all the time, because when it was just the two of them it felt like their stuff couldn’t bother them anymore. 

Sadly Tj, being as inexperienced as he was, didn’t really get that it was a crush at first. He just thought he really wanted to be friends with Cyrus. The dorky kid who couldn’t do a summersault but could psychoanalyze someone three seconds into a conversation. He thought the reazon he wanted to hang out alone was because Cyrus’ friends were annoying and he wanted to get a break from the guys on his basketball team. He thought the reason he liked Cyrus so much was because he helped him forget about, and later work through, his dyscalculia. He thought they were good friends.

The he realized his feelings went a bit further than friendship.

Well, realized is a bit generous. In reality, he had to be told by his teammates that if he didn’t do something about his “obvious crush on that Goodman kid” soon they were going to take matters into their own hands. And that definitely cleared that up for him rather fast. Who was he to argue with the wisdom of an entire team of teenage boys? A team of scary teenage boys that he had no doubt would certainly make good on their promise in the worst possible way.

So here he was, now suddenly aware of the fact that he had a debilitating crush and wondering how he hadn’t been before (blushing and stuttering was definitely not something he normally made a habit of doing) and also aware of the fact that he had no idea how he was going to go about solving it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll do the rest of the week or not, and I realize this isn't exactly my best work. I was a bit rushed. Regardless, hope you enjoyed. Please leave a comment or a kudo if you did, they really do mean a lot to me. Thanks for reading <3


End file.
